


The Predator

by CommanderKats



Series: The Hunt for the Dread Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dildos, Dom Lavellan, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Oil, Predator/Prey, Sexy Solas, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats





	The Predator

               Arturo returned to his tower alone, leaving Solas a mess in his room. The smile wouldn’t leave Arturo’s face for nothing, that or the hard-on he was sporting. Once inside his tower, the windows and doors flung open the way he liked, and he quickly undressed. His body was too hot for itself as he remembered what he just did. Nothing had turned him on more than just walking in and talking what he wanted, Solas so willing to give.

               Oh, others had been sweet when they gave in but Solas…he was going to be Arturo’s undoing, he was sure of it. That and whatever caused Solas’ eyes to go that bright blue, that was something altogether different and lustful. Arturo couldn’t wait to make him do it again, making a personal mission to get Solas to that kind of undoing.

               His cock throbbed with need.

               Arturo went to his bed, sitting on the edge, legs spread as his hand wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t wait to feel Solas around it. With the other hand he opened the drawer to the night stand, pulled out the oil and the marbled phallus then closed it. His hand idly stroking his cock, with the other hand he poured some of the oil on it. The oil smelled of black pepper and sage, warming as he stroked. Arturo smiled thinking of what Solas would think of his warming oil; the marbled phallus stood on he nightstand. He wondered what Solas would think of that.

               He moved himself onto the floor and to his knees, his cock standing proud. Arturo grabbed the marbled phallus, covering it in oil and positioning it behind him just under his hole. Moonlight lit up the room, shadows playing in the corner as Arturo slowly impaled himself on the marbled phallus. It stretched and filled him, his cock leaping with each inch Arturo took until his bottom touched the rug under him. For a moment Arturo stayed still, his body adjusting to the fullness of him.

               Each hand grabbed an ankle as he leaned back and began to fuck himself. Arturo closed his eyes and went back into the moment that just happened, Solas’ long cock in his hand, his tight ass pressed against his groin. Arturo remembered the feel of his cock, the feel of Solas’ hips bucking as he came closer to cumming. Arturo spread his legs and fucked himself a little deeper, biting down on his lip to keep quiet. He remembered the noises Solas made, the deliciousness of his moans as he let go and became nothing but pleasure.

               Oh, Gods it was becoming too much, Arturo wrapped one of his hands around his cock and started stroking. His mind in his memories, Solas’ face so close to his, the smell of wilderness that clung to the elf. He pumped quickly into his hand as he fucked himself harder with the marbled phallus. It had been exquisite to command Solas, the elf always seemed so untouchable to everyone and Arturo knew now how touchable he was. The grin came back to Arturo’s face as he remembered the command and Solas’ voice, so haggard from the pleasure as he told Arturo he was going to cum.

               The memory was enough. Arturo felt it in the pit of him, a building, a need, a desire. His hand pumped quicker as he found himself not being able to control himself on the marbled phallus. Arturo remembered the feel of Solas’ hot semen, the way it shot from him and the way he melted under him. Arturo’s own cock stiffened, harder than it had ever been, began to shoot streams of semen as the marbled phallus found the sweet spot sending him over.

               It was a good moment before Arturo could untangle himself. The pleasure had been blinding and could only begin to imagine what having Solas under him is going to do. Slowly Arturo slid himself off the marbled phallus, he was eager to watch Solas on it but first it needed to be cleaned and he needed him in his tower. The oil didn’t bother Arturo too much, but he had cummed on his hands, so he did need to wash those. After he did he went and stood on the balcony, hoping the moonlight would cool his desire though it only seemed to make it worse.

               How was he going to convince Solas to come to his tower?


End file.
